Mute Love
by Lovely Shipper 3
Summary: One cold winter night, a young girl is homeless in the park of York New City, when a couple guys try to do her in. She's saved by a mysterious boy with white hair and blue eyes. The girl is mute for some reason, but as she travels with her savior, will she be able to find her voice once more? Killua X OC WARNING: a bit dark at first, but should get better
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hi everyone! Been a while since I've posted anything, but this idea just popped up one night, and thought why not just publish it and see if it hits? I will only continue to post on it though if people tell me they like with reviews. If not, then I'll wrap it up or something, k? But other than that, I hope you enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own awesomeness of Hunter X Hunter or characters. All rights to proper people. (Lucky peeps (^w^))**

* * *

**The Meeting**

I was so frozen that I almost missed the crunch of the snow as footsteps approached me. I couldn't even look up, but I saw three pairs of boots enter my floor-ridden line of sight.

"Oi oi!" one laughed in a haughty scumbag-type of voice. "Lookie at what we have here!"

"Yeah, dude! It's a lil' girl, and it appears as if she's all alone," said another. This one a little higher pitched, but still definitely male.

"Hey, you think if we took her in and cleaned her up she'd be able to fetch a few coins?" asked the third.

"Hmm…" The first guy made a thinking noise, when suddenly I felt my head being yanked up violently by my hair. If my voice hadn't of been so hoarse and dry from breathing in the fridged air, I probably would've screamed. "Heh heh. Yeah, you're right. Although she's nothing short of a muddy piece of shit right now, I'm sure that with some cleaning and a little "softening' up, she'd be an ideal new merchandise."

Their sinister laughs sent a fresh wave of shivers down my spine, and fear started to develop in my frozen body. "Oi, brat!" the third man spat at me. "What's 're name?" His question was met with silence. A vein popped on his forehead, and he shoved the other guy off so that he could back hand me hard enough to send me spinning into the snow about a foot away. My head was pounding and my jaw aching from the impact. The man quickly stormed over to me and grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking it up so that he could see my face.

"I asked what the hell your name is, you stupid little girl!" he shouted in my face. I couldn't answer him, even if I wanted to. My head hurt like heck, my face scruntched in pain, and my voice too badly burned from the air. He growled when I still gave no response, and although I couldn't see through my tear-filled eyes, I could feel his muscles moving to lift his hand for another blow. I braced myself for the incoming pain.

I waited. And waited. After a few moments, when there was still no movement from the guy holding my hair, I slowly managed to open my eyes enough to make out a blurry image. There was someone else. Short, compared to the other three guys. Which meant that there were now four men there. But this new one, he seemed a little…_different_. He still had a dangerous feeling about him, but this feeling was much more, _phsycological._ Almost as if this guy was naturally brought out the most feared things in our hearts and made them reality. He radiated power like a raging nuclear power-plant.

I shut my eyes tightly to squeeze out the salty water, and when I opened my eyes, I could see bit clearer. The shorter new-comer had fluffy snow-white hair, and cystaline blue eyes that seemed as if you could look through them and see a tranquil lake on the other side. Well, _could_ be able to, if it weren't for the fact that they were dark, blank, dead eyes that showed absolutely no emotions at all. But you know what the truly scariest thing was? It was that he was able to have the expressionless mask on while holding the guy's head in his right hand, dangling from the man's very own hair; which was now completely detached from his body.

It was so quick, that the man was still even alive, and his wide eyes looked down slowly. If a man could've seen hell, that would be the kind of face that would be on this man's right now. Unfortunately, he didn't have any air left to produce a scream, and his eyes rolled back as his body flopped into the snow, staining the beautiful angelic white into a bloody crimson pool that glistened sickeningly in the pale moonlight of the full moon.

The young person lower his hand with the head in it, and dropped it on the floor, the decapitated head rolling a little so that its death expression of horror was clear to see. My own head was now freed, thanks to the body becoming limp, and I slumped back onto my hands and knees. I picked up my head, and looked into the eyes of that merciless, silent figure. And I was scared. Scared as all hell for my life. Was I to be next? However, the second I got a glimpse of his eyes, I could tell that I had nothing to fear. For just a fraction of a second, I saw humanity there. A life. Emotions. Cares. Likes, dislikes, everything that makes a human human. And I saw it all there. In a blink of an eye.

But just as quickly as I saw it, it disappeared again and went back to being those same dead eyes. The young boy (I could now see that he couldn't have been much older than me), turned to look at the remaining two guys, and cocked his head like one of those creepy porceline dolls in horror shows. "Who's next?" I never thought that those two words could expel such an air of absolute and certain death until they were spoken in a tone that matched his abyssal eyes of hell.

The two men screamed in pure horror, and tried to scramble back as fast as they could, never taking their wide-eyes off of the hunting figure. That mysteriously beautiful, deadly, dazzeling boy. Then suddenly, one second he was only a few feet from me, and the next, he was at least 5 meters away, right behind the retreating men. I couldn't see what happened, but all of a sudden, their screams of horror were cut short. The boy stood behind them, and in his hands, there were two tiny blobs, slightly moving. He closed his hands, and placed the objects back down.

I not once took my eyes off of the boy. He walked back towards me, and I knew that I should be scared. Should be trying to flee just like those men. If I had any common sense, I would. But I guess common sense gets lost when you're saved by that person.

In a flash, he was standing over me, and looking down at me with those same eyes and with hands dripping with liquid red. I looked into those eyes, but once again, they were no longe the same dead eyes that they had been. _So it wasn't my imagination_, I thought to myself.

He crouched down to my level, and reached out a hand. I guess I had a little sense left, because I moved my head away and to the side. None the less, I still felt those same, murderous hands touch my face. But dispite all that I could've thought possible, those hands were the softest, gentlest, warmest things I've felt in a very long time. The boy gently lifted up my face so that we could see eye to eye.

"Are you ok?" he spoke for the first time. His voice was surprisingly young, but also held a presence of being far too mature for what his age was. One of being forced to grow up before our time. I couldn't speak, but I nodded sharply once.

And then the last straw. He smiled. A kind, sincere, heart-felt smile for my well being. "Thank god," he sighed, and he moved his hand to cup my cheek. All of a sudden, I felt totally worn out, and I unceremoniously collapsed right into his arms, and fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in years, knowing that I was safe.


	2. Acceptance

**A.N: Hello again everyone! I just wanted to thank the three people who reviewed my first chapter! I really enjoy getting review because it lets me know that people care enough about it. It's also what keep me writing. So thanks again and please enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own HxH! only plot and oc**

* * *

_Dream_

_Soft, smooth womanly hands reached out to me, and without even thinking twice, I reached up to take them in my own. My little fingers could only wrap around two of the woman's fingers, and I let out an innocent giggle that could only be produced from an infant. _

_ "__Maa maa, my little one. It will be alright. No matter what happens, though, remember that I will always love you." I don't know why, but the woman's voice, though soft as an angels, was filled with such sadness. What was wrong? What made her so? All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light, and then pain._

_Dream end_

I woke with a start, and my eyes snap open. The first thing I noticed, was that I felt almost as if I were on a cloud. Soft white sheets and a puffy matress was a foreign concept to me, for I had been homeless for just about as long as I could remember. Careful not to move anything too noticeably (I didn't know where I was or if there were bad people around), I took in my surroundings. I was in a decent sized room with red carpets and beige walls. A window was to my right letting in the sun in all it's morning glory. I must've been on a tall floor, because when I tried to look out, the glare of the snow covering the rooftops almost made me blind. I quickly shut my eyes to the dazzling light, and turned my head. Whoops. So much for discreet actions, huh?

Something plopped to the right of me, and I opened my eyes. I saw the curved wodden legs of a chair, and to the side of them, were two legs with big shoes that folded over a little near the ankles. I followed the human legs up till I saw a youngish boy, maybe around 15, with swan-white hair and crystal blue eyes. He was hunched over the back of the chair, sitting spread legged and resting his chin on his arms.

"Yo," he greeted somewhat informally for just meeting someone. I couldn't reply. "So, looks like you're finally up." I gave him a puzzled look, and he seemed to understand. "You've been out for 3 days now." My eyebrows shot up in surprise. 3 days!? Geez, that's longer than I've ever slept before! Surprising me further, was that he just threw back his head and laughed a haughty laugh. "What? You've never slept like a log before? Well, what do you expect after such a traumatic night?"

Suddenly, the memories of that night came back to me. I was out in the cold streets because I had no home to return to, and was about to be captured and sold into the slave trade. After certain events, anyhow. But before the guys could do anything, they were killed by this boy.

He must've read my expression as the memories replayed themselves, and his voice turned a little bitter and eyes dimmed in brilliance. "You afraid of me now?" I remained emotionless for a few minutes. Then shook my head. No. I wasn't afraid of this boy. Granted, I had no idea about how he came to be so used to killing that it didn't even faze him, but then again, I also had my own past secrets. If anything, I owed this boy everything. After all, he had saved me, and anybody who could save another in need couldn't possibly be that bad of a person, right?

The boy sincerely looked surprised, but then quickly hid his eyes with his bangs. "Heh. Yeah, right. I'm sure you're just saying that so I don't kill you too." A rustle of sheets later, I stood before him, and put my hand on his downcast head. He jolted a little at my touch, and looked up, just ever so slightly. What he saw, made him believe his words. I looked down at him with a face that just read gratitude, but more than that, it radiated trust. I trusted this person more than I have anybody else in my entire life. To me, this snow-haired angel was my savior, no matter what he may have done in the past.

The boy's eyes softened considerably, seeming to accept that I was in no way lying to him, and he flashed me that same smile I was starting to associate with him. It was one of happiness and gratitude, and yet, deep down, that smile also hid a deep sadness.

"Well, whatever. Once you're up to it, we can find your parents or something and get you home safe and sound, ok?" he said casually, standing up and putting his hands behind his head. Then as an afterthought, he turned back around slightly and added, "Oh, by the way, I'm Killua. Zoldyck Killua. What's yours?"


	3. Girl's Naming

**A.N: Hi again! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so much! I'm really glad that people like my story, that even a lazy bum like me feels like she can keep updating. But anyways, here is a chapter that a lot of you reviewers have been looking forward to, so please enjoy XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to keep saying it?**

**Killua: Oh, don't be lazy.**

**Me: I just said that I am, though.**

**Killua: 0o... Humph. Fine. whatever. But let's just get this clear *death glare* No one owns me.**

**Me: I surrender! \(0_0)/ **

**Killua: Good.**

**Shizuka: *Karate chops Killua on the head***

**Killua: Ow!**

**Shizuka: ****_Be nice, Killua_**

**Killua: Haiiiii...**

**Me: *side whispers* No one owns you my butt**

**Killua: *Evil eye daggers* ... Just get on with the story **

* * *

Killua's POV

The shabby girl's eyes widen as I introduces myself. '_Heh. Guess even street people have heard about the infamous family of professional assassins_,' I think to myself.

Anyways, I was still waiting for her to answer my question when she looked down and shake her head sadly.

"Hmm?" I muse. "What? Don't want to tell me?" I guess that sounded a little harsher than I had wanted because she quickly flailed her arms and shook her head quickly, indicating that that wasn't her intention. "Then what?" I make an irritated face, and my keen people sense picked up the slight fear rising in her from the slightest darting of her striking violet eyes and the twitch of a frown from the corners of her full lips. I crossed my arms to wait to see if she would answer me within the next century.

Finally, her face lights up as if she got an idea, and she lifted her chin to expose her flawless (well, would be flawless if not caked in quite a bit of dirt and mud) neck. She tapped the dip between her throat and collar bones and then made a quick cutting motion across it twice. She made a sad face.

My irritation turned into one of puzzlement, and asked incredulously, "Wait, you can't speak?" She nodded, looking down. I stare at her. And stare. And stare. Finally, I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst out laughing like a lunatic who was being tickled by a feather.

**Girl's POV:**

_Huh?_ I thought. _Why the hell is he laughing?_ I was downright indignant, and ended up mouthing "_What?"_ In between his uncouth laughing fits, he managed to choke out, "Y-you're the first person *laugh* that I've ever met *laugh* that's not able to talk!" _'Why is that funny?'_ I thought to myself. For some suspicious reason, he face seemed to resemble that of a mischievous cat's. Whiskers, ears, and all. "That means I can tease you and you won't be able to say anything back!" Another fit of laughter.

A tick mark appears on my forehead and my eye twitches. I smile one of those creepy anime smiles while radiating an aura that practically screamed _"Go die!"_ I walk up to him, said boy laughing too hard to notice, and I smack him right on the head, knocking him over.

He face-planted the floor, and stayed there with steam coming from his head where I chopped him. After a few seconds, he shot straight up and howled, "Itaiiiiiii!" His hands immediately went to his idiocy induced injury, and glared at me, "What was that for?" he demanded childishly.

My arms were crossed and I humphed. I opened one eye to look down at the boy, stuck out my tongue and pulled the bottom of my eye down, making a face at him.

A twin tick appeared on his forehead. "Why I oughta!" He was pushing up his navy blue undershirt's sleeves when I stopped him. I waved my pointer finger and clicked my tounge. I pointed to myself, and held out a 1. I then pointed to Killua, and put up a number 2. I held myself up as I took on a playful aura of pretending to be a regal queen _Ladies first, dear Killua, ladies first._

Ok, now the poor blue-eyes boy seemed completely confused. I opened my mouth to laugh, but as expected, no sound came out. I made a "V" with two fingers signaling that victory was mine. But you know, for the first time in my life, I was actually truly happy. Granted, this guy may not exactly be the most tactful or sensitive person around, but he didn't question my dumbness or treat me any differently like so many others had. He didn't look at me with a hopeless, pitiful face that I had started to resent a long time ago. And I knew that, deep down, that was more precious to me than anything he could have said.

Killua sighed and just gave up. "Erg, whatever. Anyways, what _is_ your name?" All light-hearted feelings melted as he turned serious again. I shook my head, but this time keeping a straight face. Truth is, is that it's been so long since I've been called something even remotely resembling a name, that I've simply forgotten it. I'm sure I was given one when I was born, but considering that I've lived on the streets since I was four, I didn't remember it.

"Don't have a name?" he guess in a monotone. I nodded. He was silent for a while as if thinking, but then turned to leave. I just stoof there dumb struck. I really had no idea what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't just him accepting that I was nameless. Maybe I was hoping, just a little bit, that he might care enough to make one up for me? But I guess I was getting my hopes up because of my own inexperience with people.

Just before he walked out the door, without turning around, he said, "The shower's in the room next door to the right. Go get cleaned up and then meet me downstairs. I'll treat you to something. I can't sleep with your stomach making all that noise, after all." Then he added something after his last sentence. It was extremely subtle and in my depressed mood, I almost missed what he meant as he casually threw in, "Got it, Shizuka?"


	4. Killua's little Sister

**A.N: Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for a while, but I've kind of been in a lazy haze at the moment. BUt anyways, again, thank you to all who reviewed! It makes me a very happy author \(^U^)/ Please enjoy next chapter!**

**WARNING: Character death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Killua-**

**Killua: Heck right you don't own me! **

**Me: -_-() ****_ANYWAYS!_**** I don't own nobody or anything except for shizuka! **

**Killua: You don't own Shizuka either! I do!**

**Me: ...Killua... just shuddup.**

**Killua: NEVER!**.***gets bonked on head and knocked out cold***

* * *

I was shocked to speechlessness. So he did care. I don't think I could even express how joyous I felt right then. I felt like I was on cloud nine. Running on autopilot, (because my brain was fried) I took a shower like he told me to, and got dressed in a white form-fitting blouse with frilly spaghetti straps and white roses where the straps connected to the top of the V-neck. It flared out a little at the bottom. The red skirt that had been laid out with it also had a flare shape to it, but hung against the legs, so it wasn't poofy. It came to just above my knees and would've made a complete circle had I decided to spin in it.

I met the boy named Killua downstairs. I couldn't help but notice the faintest flush rise to his face when he saw me coming (or maybe it was just my imagination?) but then turned his head away and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Where do you wanna eat?" he asked, but then seemed to remember that he wouldn't know the answer unless he looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders, and looked down, a bit embarrassed. Truth was, I had no idea what kinds of food there were, nor what each kind was. I haven't exactly led a gourmet food life style, you know.

Killua sighed in exasperation. He headed out the door, and I followed him. Out on the streets, there were markets and side shops lining everything, and they sold just about everything imaginable from candy apples to frogs, necklaces, fabrics, mysterious fortunetelling things, etc. I gaped in awe. I've never seen such a bustling business area before, let alone to be one of the people actually _doing_ the looking. Each shop played its own music. Vendors of all ages came to advertise their goods. I took it all in. I breathed the air that held the excitement and laughter in it, and stepped in beat to the music.

It was all so foreign to me, yet all so beautiful. The sun was setting, and street lamps were starting to be turned on. The sky was painted with reds, golds, oranges, and blues, only broken up by the gentle cumulous clouds that just hung suspended in space.

**Killua's POV**

As we walked, I couldn't help but watch Shizuka's every move; from every captivated gaze she sent towards the littlest of things, to the way she gravitated towards the jewelry and clothes vendors. And couldn't help but smirk as drool practically escaped her mouth as she longingly looked at the candy apples.

She was currently busy looking over some cute pets and listening excitedly to what the pet merchant had to say about each animal, when I came up to her. Without saying a word, I held out something to her. She looked at me in surprise, then looked down. He face practically lit up the darkening sky.

She took the red candy-coated apple on a stick delicately between her hands, and she looked at me with gratitude and thankfulness, but at the same time, questioning. Knowing that she was probably asking for permission, I nodded while smiling slightly. _Just like Alluka did when I first brought her out. _I noticed my train of thinking, and quickly shook my head, trying to rid myself of the memory. Before it began to hurt me again. _No. Shizuka's not Alluka. Don't think that. Alluka's gone now. No one can replace her; my one and only sister._

_Flashback_

_"__Onii-chan! Dokuwa?" called out a young girl with layered hair distinguished by flat cut ends. She wore a long type of dress and had a headband depicting different faces. She was looking around for her big brother, who had said that he would be right back. He had been gone for hours already, and still hadn't returned to her. "Ne, Nanaka?" she asked herself. Well, not exactly _herself_, but the voice and separate person inside of her. _"Yes?"_ answered the black-eyed girl from within. "Where's Onii-chan?" _

"I don't know where Killua is, Alluka. But let's just wait for him here, ok? If we're good, maybe he'll come back and pet us on the head,"_ answered Nanaka, immediately cheering up Alluka._

_"__Yeah! You're right! Then Onii-chan will be happy!" She started to make a drooling face just thinking about the praise that her kind older brother would give her if she stayed put like he said to. _

_She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the man behind her, brandishing something that glinted in the silver moonlight._

_ "__Alluka! Nanaka! I'm back!" Killua called to them to announce he was back. He just went on one heck of a journey all the way back into the heart of the city where he and Gon had just parted ways to get a candy apple for them (they had whined non-stop about not being able to get one, and they managed to guilt him into going back just to get one), when he suddenly went ridged. _

_He immediately knew something was wrong. "Alluka!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. All tiredness left him as fear replaced his depleted energy. He sprinted to the spot where he had left his precious little sister, and stopped cold when he saw a man bring something down… right in back of Alluka. "Onii-ch-!" her relieved and excited call was cut short. She went stiff with the sudden intrusion to the back of her neck, and then her world went black, the last image her eyes could register, was the look of pure horror and despair on her lovely brother's face as he seemed to scream something. _

_Time stopped. Nothing moved. The waves of the ocean behind them was soundless, the seagulls ceased to exist, and all that could reach his deafened ears was the soft thump as he saw one of the only people on this planet that he loved and cared about more than himself fall; limp and lifeless like a doll. "ALLUKA!" he screamed. _

_His mind went blank, and when it came back, the man with the knife lay in a mangled mess of twisted limbs and broken bones. Not dead. No. that would be much too swift a release from this world. No. Killua made sure he would suffer. _

_But satisfied with his work, he turned to look hopelessly upon the lifeless form of his sister. Finally, _finally_ his emotions ran away from him, and he let out the most heart-wrenching, throat tearing cry that could break the soul of anyone who heard it._

_End Flashback_

Blinking, I slowly came back into focus as I felt something prodding me gently. I looked down at the smaller girl, who had on an extremely worried expression, and gestured to her cheek, running a line from the cheekbone to her chin. I furrowed my brow, but then a slight breeze blew through and I felt a temperature difference on my face. I reach up and felt warm, acidic tears falling from my shocked face.

The cleaned-up girl looked at me sadly with a questioning face. She, somewhat hesitantly, lifted a hand to my cheek, and gently wiped away the tear that had escaped from my eye. I felt her warm, soft hand against my cold skin, and I couldn't help but see my little sister there in this girl's body. But no. They were different. Completely so. This girl was shy, yet not afraid to gesture what was really on her mind. She didn't seem to be the kind of person to let her disability to get in her way, and she seems to have developed quite a language for herself -_-().

I put my hand over hers, and smiled. "Thanks," I said simply. She looked a little surprised, but then shook her head smiling. _No prob_ was what her face told me she was thinking. She did, however, mouth, '_You can always talk to me if you need to. I'll be here to listen.'_ I smile gratefully at her, but then jolt upright as if my an electric shock (not that that would've hurt me, anyways, seeing as I'm somewhat immune to the pain from electrical currents).

"Gahhhh!" I screech. _How could I let her see that pathetic side of me!?_ I scream to myself mentally. I think I probably beat myself up a thousand times over before I felt something hard and somewhat round hit my on the head. "Ow!" I look up, and I see Shizuka glaring at me. She was probably thinking, _'What the heck is wrong with you, you crazy nut case?'_

I made a face at her and stuck out my tongue. "I can beat myself up if I want to! It's my life!" I yelled at her childishly, and continued doing said thing. She looked incredulous. She looked ready to murder me, but the effect was slightly deluded by the fact that she had half the candy apple sticking out of her mouth. _Hasn't she ever heard of the concept of cutting those things first before trying to eat them?_ She stomped her foot and puffed out her cheeks, then turned angrily on her heel and started stamping to some American restaurant that we had passed and had smelled good. Inside, however, I couldn't help but laugh. The way she acted, however, was many times different than my own sister's. After all, there could only ever be one Alluka, and one Nanaka. And there could only ever be one Shizuka. All were irreplaceable. Who knows, maybe letting the girl hang with me wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

**Another AN: Ok, ok. I get it. and I'm REALLY SUPER SORRY TO ALL ALLUKA FANS OUT THERE! I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST HER! In fact, I also love her as well. Just too cute XD **

**So I figured I might explain a bit down here before anyone tries to assassinate me *cough* Killua *cough* **

**Ok, so basically, Killua and Alluka have a really good relationship, right? right. They really love each other. But knowing Killua's kind of 'I don't care about too many people' type of personality, I had to give him an incentive for helping some random girl from the streets. So, I had to give Killua a reason to want to help, and that would be for Killua to have experienced a great loss. Shizuka reminds Killua of his deceased sister, and that's why he felt compelled to help her. Granted, I could've made Alluka just go away, but that wouldn't have had much of an emotional affect on him. Well, now you know why I had to write what I did, and I'm again sorry for killing off such a nice character, but it had to be done for the sake of the story! Plz dun hate me! ()**

**Also, since I'm at it, the time is two years after Gon and Killua part ways after Killua gets his sister and Gon goes his own way with someone *wink wink. spoiler alert, but if you know already, good for you* his father**

**Anyways, I just wanted to explain the meaning behind this chapter, because I porbably didn't make it very clear during the reading. So ta ta for now, and see you all for next chapter! XD**


	5. Food Fight and Surprise!

**A.N: Hello everyone! Sorry about not updating for a while, but I had writer's block for a bit. I know that last chapter was a little...depressing... so I wanted to write something a bit more light-hearted. I hope I sucedded! ;p So please enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to rightful owners. *dodges flying buns***

* * *

I sighed with content and patted my now full stomach happily, smiling probably like an idiot. Drool ran slightly from the corner of my mouth as I thought of all the delicious new food that I had just consumed, and wondered how on earth I had lived not knowing that such delicacies were available.

The only thing nagging at me, though, was that Killua was staring at me. With wide eyes. Staring. It was creeping me the heck out, and sort of ticking me off too. I gave him an annoyed questioning glare. He blinked in surprise, but quickly shook his head. Maybe it had to do with the ten stacks of dinner plates on the table? But hey! Cut me some slack. I hadn't eaten well for…well…my whole life.

"And I thought Gon and I had appetites, we're like kittens compared to a friggin monster cat like you," he whispered looking down to the side, but it just so happened that I had good ears and could pick up on his words.

Dear Killua, don't you know it's rude to talk of a ladies' appetite? Apparently, someone needed to teach him how to talk to girls. I tapped the table lightly, and when he looked at me, something hard, yet soft, and a little gooey slammed right into his face.

My face lit up in joy as our, well, _my_ freshly ordered cherry pie hit, and I put up a muscle arm and slammed my other hand to my upper arm, pumping it in the process. _'Yes! Home run cherry pie!'_

Almost as if trying to provoke the now red-stain haired boy even further, the pie decided to take a comically slow time sliding down his face, and eventually landing back on the floor.

Silence. His eyes were hidden by his bangs, and his shoulders started shaking. Finally, the moment I was waiting for… he exploded. "Oh that is _it_! You're on! BRING IT!" He loaded both of his hands with as much food as he could get, and began launching them at me with deadly speed. I jumped as I mentally yelped, and bolted out of my chair, a huge smile slapped on my face. If my voice worked, I would've been squealing and laughing my head off as I now ran like I had ants in my pants from the murderous food thrower.

He began to follow me by jumping up onto the table and started grabbing plates, launching them at me like Frisbees. I had quite a few close calls, and he was yelling insults and provocations the whole while. But I knew he was only kidding. He was wearing his usual vengeful kitty mask :3.

That lasted a grand total of three minutes before the owner of the American restaurant kicked us out (literally) and we ended up on our butts in the street. Boy did we get quite a bit of odd stares and a berating from the owner about turning his high class burger (the first time I heard it I thought Killua had said "booger") joint into a hectic war zone of flying hamburgers, shakes, fries, and pies. (ooh! I should make a song out of those words! "shakes, fries… and pies!).

It probably didn't help much that we were laughing so hard, tears were streaming down our faces and we were rolling on the floor like maniacs.

We were finally able to calm down enough to get our laughter down to just a few giggles and chuckles. We were silent for a while, enjoying each other's companionship. By now, the sun had completely dipped below the horizon, and the orange streets lamps lit.

I cocked my head, wondering what time it was. I tapped Killua twice on his right shoulder, me being on his left, and he looked at me. I tapped the back of my right wrist twice. He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. But probably time to head back. I'm going to take it you don't have a family either, do you?" he was pretty blunt about it, making it more of a statement than a question, but I didn't mind. I wasn't really all that sensitive about it simply because it was true.

He sighed, and he got up, gesturing for me to follow him. We walked a different route than we had previously taken to get to the restaurant, passing numerous shops and other types of restaurants along the way. Killua walked by all of them without sparing them a glance and hands in his pockets. However, one store did seem to catch his attention. Albeit it was just a slightest flicker of his eyes and the tiniest hesitation in his step, I noticed it. I also noticed what store it was. I think I knew how to thank him for all he's done for me.

**Killua's POV**

I groggily sat up, daylight streaming in through the open windows. _'Mmmm, I don't even remember getting back here and falling asleep,'_ I thought to myself as I got up and stretched. I looked around through half-closed eyes, but as soon as I did a sweep through of the room, I immediately panicked.

"Shizuka?" I called while starting to look around to see if she was hiding somewhere or something. When I found no trace of her, I progressively called her name louder and louder, becoming more and more frantic. I banged on the bathroom door. No response. I kicked open her own room door. Nothing. I checked other rooms (much to the horror of the other hotel tenants), but still nothing. Finally, just as I was about to blow up big time, a loud clang scared me shitless, but due to my training, I only reacted with a calm look in the direction of the noise. It came from down the hall.

I followed a seemingly consistent string of noise to the source, having to walk 4 rooms down the hall and took a right. I opened a door that led to the floor below, and followed the clanging until I reached the room it was obviously coming from.

"Shizuka!" I yelled, nearly tearing the poor wooden doors of their hinges. Another loud clang and crash followed causing me to wince inwardly, and I cautiously stepped inside. I stopped cold and sweat dropped. It looked like a tornado, hurricane, and tsunami all hit the poor kitchen.

Brownish smudges painted almost every surface it could reach, pots and pans were blackened as if they got burnt, and overall, it was just a total wreck of a room. But still on my mission to find a certain missing someone, I carefully stepped around most of the splotches of gosh-knows-what (though I missed a few and ended up slipping, successfully managing to paint myself in the gunk as well), until something sprang up right in front of me while I was right behind the kitchen counter top in the middle of the room.

Yelping in surprise was all I could do to resist my automatic reaction of lashing out to the thing that popped up pretty much right in my face. But something odd struck me about this shape. It was almost as tall as me, but just a little bit shorter.

Then it turned around sharply, staring at me with surprised violet eyes. Even though the figure was so covered in whatever it was that was brown and black on her, I would never misplace those striking eyes brighter than the sun, more purple than lavender, and sweeter than the sweetest sweet.

"shizuka!" I cried. I almost glomped her, but I had to remember to keep my dignity as a man. So I just bonked her on the head and gave her a good scolding. "What the heck are you _doing!?_ Do you have any idea how much stress you put on me this morning? I probably got a thousand grey hairs because of you! Don't you ever," I poked her roughly on the forehead after each word, "do *poke* this*poke* to me *poke* again!"

Shizuka gave me an apologetic smile while rubbing her now abused forehead, but perked up almost immediately, surprising me. I gave her a strange look as she jumped up and down excitedly as if someone had just given her an energy drink, and grabbed my hand. "W-wha!? Hey! Where are you dragging me?" I asked, though I know I wouldn't get an answer. She just looked back at me with an excited smile.

When she released my hand, she held her own up to her eyes, covering them. "You want me to close my eyes?" I ask her. She nodded. Although I had no idea why I had to listen to her, I did so anyways. A few more clanging and banging noises later, she tapped my shoulder, indicating that I could open my eyes again.

When I did, I think I almost dead-panned. "What is _that?_" I asked, pointing to the burnt looking circular brown lump in a small circular dish that could've been used to hold a small tart. She didn't seem to care that it looked like it could poison something, but instead pushed it towards me.

Although I had serious doubts about it, I didn't want to hurt her feelings by not trying something that she had obviously spent a lot of time and effort (and destruction) into making, so I grabbed a nearby fork that had been strewn about, and took a small bite. As soon as my mouth closed around it, my eyes widened.

Stars appeared before me, and twinkling lights dazzled around my head. My face melted into one of pure bliss. It was more wonderful tasting, sweetest, most decadent piece of chocolate I had ever had in my entire life. (And that's saying a lot).

I saw something enter my field of vision, and I looked down to see Shizuka holding a folded piece of paper out to me. I took it, and what it said was more than I could ever ask from her. Though the words were simple, they held more meaning to me than I think she would ever know.

"_Thank you"_

* * *

**AN: Well, this will probably be the last update for a while because I'm going away for a few weeks, and then school starts again -_-(). But I hope I didn't leave off on a cliffy. I'll pick up the plot again next chapter now that we got some fun stuff in here :) So cya then! XD (and though I don't think I have to tell you wonderful guys this, but reviews are very much welcome! )**

** Oh, and in case you're wondering, Shizuka found a computer and found a chocolate recipe online.**


	6. Capture!

**A.N: Hi guys! XD I'm sooooo sorry for not updating for a while, but I got busy last few weeks of summer and then stupid AP has me textbook reading a good portion of my nights... It stucks... and it's not even a subject I'm good at, either -_-(). That just makes things much more painful... But anyways, I'm sure you guys don't really want to hear about my complaining, so here's another chapie! ;) Hope you enjoy!**

"Oi, Shizuka! Hurry up!" Killua called back to me. We were walking out to the more local shopping district at the far side of the pier by the ocean. I was so dead tired I probably could've slept on my feet. Killua was mean and practically forced me to stay up all night cleaning up the mess I had made in the kitchen! Meanie! Baka-Killua! Making a girl lose her precious beauty sleep.

Hence, me practically inhabiting the literal meaning of "the walking dead". Killua went right ahead of me on the pier and had only just looked back to see me lagging by at least a thousand miles. He just rolled his eyes at me, turning and walking back towards me with his hands behind his head and a bored expression on his face.

I raised my drooping head just a bit so I could see him but my line of sight was blocked by a the back of a white shirt. Suddenly, I'm lifted up under my legs, just behind my knees, and even though I couldn't yelp, my shoulders still flinched and my arms instinctively latched onto whatever was in front of me. I cling to something warm, pressing my face against it. A teasing laugh reverberated through the warm body, and I open my eyes to realize that the thing- or _person_- I was clinging to, was none other than yours truly, Killua… and he was having a blast.

He was laughing lightly, undoubtedly making fun of my easy-to-scare personality. Indignant and flushing a rose-red, I lightly bonk the top of his head, eyes widening a bit when I realized just how _soft_ his hair really was. He started walking and just like a child addicted to the softness of a kitten, I couldn't help but stroke his snow-white hair. Surprisingly enough, he didn't seem to mind as he ignored the slightly akward stares we were reciving from the people around us. As much as I wanted to protest and make it clear that I could walk on my own, the gentle swaying of his movements worked its magic on me and my eyes started to feel heavy. More than once I had to kick myself to keep awake, but by the eighth try, I had pretty much given in. Killua was just too good at rocking his steps to make poor sleepy people _really_ sleepy.

I lay my cheek against his strong yet still childish and small back, and I wrapped my arms securely (yet not so tightly as to choke him) around his neck. He supported my legs by holding them at his sides with his arms. Basically, it was a piggy-back ride. Finally relenting to the sleep that I had been deprived of, my eyes close one last time before I fell into a much welcomed slumber.

When I awoke, I was on the ground propped up against some old large crates that would be used in shipping by way of ships. I blinked sleepily, rubbing my eyes. I looked around, hazily thinking of a certain white-haired infuriating boy. He was nowhere to be seen. Immediately alarmed, my eyes snap open and my ability of becoming 100% functional the second I open my eyes kicked right back in from my not-so-glory days out in the dangerous streets.

I jump to my feet glancing left and right for my friend. I seemed to be in some old abandoned port area with large warehouses everywhere. Old crates like the one I had been resting against were dusty and those made out of wood were starting to look a little rotten. I was right beside a small street that would have worked as a cargo lane to pack and unpack goods from incoming ships. The sun seemed to have gone down far enough that there was only a faint hint of blue left in the sky before it was handed over completely to the darkness, and the lamp posts lining the streets had just flickered to life.

Now panicking after seeing absolutely no sign of my dear person, I started quickly searching. I walked up and down the lane, around the warehouses, between the stacks of crates, heck, I even went out to the docks to see if Killua would be hiding away from the lights. No success.

Fear was now gripping my heart like a clawed hand of despair, and I couldn't help the flicker of the thought that he may have just left me while I was sleeping. It wouldn't exactly be the first time that someone's picked me up only for me to wake up and find myself abandoned once again.

_'__No!'_ I shook my head violently, '_Killua's different! He wouldn't do that to me!'_ My questioning face turned into one of fierce determination. I was _going_ to find my missing friend, no matter what.

Eyes becoming much more focused and observant, I sweep them slowly across the port. I noticed every turn, twist, cross-section, and shady areas, yet still found no sign of where Killua may have gone off to.

Then the smell of copper and iron, (and something sickeningly familiar) hit my overly-sensitive nose. Whipping my head in that direction, my eagle eyes narrowed down on a little side-street that had been hidden due to being blocked from the lamp posts' light.

All my senses screamed at me to turn and flee because I knew that smell all too well, yet this time, I wasn't just by myself. I now had someone else I cared about and to protect. So ignoring my own survival instincts, I bolted with surprising speed towards that alley. Once I got to the opening of it, I slowed to a cautious creeping speed and peeked around the corner keeping the rest of my body hidden. Only the slight glint of the source of the smell alerted me to its presence. Not feeling any other beings around, I careful moved from my hiding spot from around the bend. I moved quickly and quietly. I got to the glint, and sure enough, there was a fair sized puddle of crimson already turned a dull maroon from the dying cells.

One whiff and I knew who it belonged to. _Killua_. Part of me was actually ecstatic that he really hadn't just left my on his own choice, but part of me was now also fearful of what on earth had happened to him and where he was now. Now, he was obviously badly wounded if he was leaving behind such a large pool of blood. Also, he must've been caught off guard, because if our first encounter was anything to judge by, he clearly was not this messy and careless with such obvious clues if he could help it, and I could just tell that he could take care of major wounds on his own if he got the chance to bandage himself up soon after.

Shaking my head a little to clear my thoughts and re-prioritize my objectives, I stood up once more and stuck my nose in the air like a dog. I moved my head slowly from side to side as I sniffed to try to figure out if I could follow the scent of his blood to where he was. Unfournately, I never got the chance, for something grabbed me from behind and put a gloved hand to my mouth. My gasp of surprise caused me to inhale the substance that was on the hand. '_Crap!'_ I thought, and the world blacked out.


	7. Shizuka?

**A.N: Ok. no reviews so far on the last chapter, which I guess I understand. It wasn't really much of one, after all. But for this one, I sincerely hope I at least get a few. Pretty please? With a cherry on top? This is a big chapter with lots of important stuff in it!**

**WARNING: Beatings and all things phsycotic Illumi.**

**Killua: ... Were you having a bad day?**

**Me: No. why do you say that?**

**Killua: Um, the chapter...?**

**Me: Nope. Not really. **

**Killua: -_-. Oh. Ok.**

**Shizuka: Don't worry! Me save you! *glomps Killua***

**Killua: *blushes madly* Gahh! That's even worse! I'm the guy here! It should be my job to protect** _**you!**_** Not the other way around! Urghhh! Why is my life so messed up!?**

**Me: Killua! Calm down! You're gonna blow a gasket or something!**

**Killua: Let me! It's my life! *Wails pathetically* **

**Me: um... sorry to all you readers... Killua's a bit loopy today. Please excuse him*bows* Anyways, on with the chapter! XD**

This would now be the second time in about 3 days that I've woken up having absolutely no idea where I was. (I'm hoping this doesn't become a habit). I was confused for a second because even though I _knew_ my eyes were open, I couldn't _see_ anything. I figured out quickly enough that there was something over my head of the increasingly warming temperature in the enclosed sack, indicating that it was trapping my breath.

My captor seemed to have noticed that I had woken up, because I heard him scoff, "Heh. Looks like the little tramp's finally come to." I bristle at being called a tramp, but at least it's not the worst thing I've ever been called. But then the net sound I hear gets my immediate attention.

"Stop it! Leave her alone! I'll do whatever you want, so just let her go!" shouted a voice. A very smooth, soft, angelic voice that was now being strained by yelling. And it was a voice I knew.

"Now now, Killu. You know I can't do that. She's too powerful to just be left in your hands, so why I take this burden from your shoulders?" a monotonous voice answered. I don't know why, but even though the voice sounded completely _normal_, as in, casual and could be used in every day affairs, it was so _cold_, so empty, so emotionless, it honestly made you wonder if the owner of it even had a soul.

I flinch a inwardly at being called a burden. I never liked feeling burdensome to anyone. Especially not to someone I cared about. "What the hell do you mean 'Too powerful'?" Killua questioned, anger apparent.

"Oh, don't you know, Killu? Her mother was the legendary Cleopatra." The voice took a slightly surprised tone, but still none the less monotonous. Killua must've made a face, because the person he was talking to laughed. "No, silly little brother, not _the_ Cleopatra of Egypt. The things mother over there was simply named after her. You still don't remember the frightening bed-time stories I told you when you were a mere baby?"

Silence. And through this all, I was being torn from the inside out. My mother? What the hell did this apparent brother of Killua's know of my mother? Was she alive? Was she well and doing ok? And what on earth did he mean by 'frightening stories'? All of these questions, and yet I couldn't even voice them.

"Hm. I guess you wouldn't remember, now, would you. It's too bad I didn't come here to re-tell you old stories; I would've loved to bring back the good old days where I would terrify you so much that you'd have nightmares so bad they could almost kill. Oh well."

What the hell did Killua be raised up with? All of a sudden, a slight pinching at the top of the bag was the only thing that alerted me that it was going to be yanked off, giving me just enough time to squeeze my eyes shut. The cool air outside rushed to the newly exposed skin, cooling my sweaty face.

I slowly opened my eyes, only thankful that it wasn't day time out. Otherwise it would've been a bitch to get accustomed to the light without first going blind. The first thing I do, I lock my eyes fiercely on the boy who had been my savior. Killua was being held with his arms behind his back by two strong looking men with black sunglasses and wire earpieces. They seriously looked like they would've come from some underground corporate agency or something that the world above wouldn't know about.

His eyes held a hatred in them that would've chilled anyone to the core, but it seemed to have no effect on the endless depths of his own brother's. He didn't even seem to notice the large splotch of red staining the left side of his shirt. Killua heard the bag being taken off of my head. He whipped his head around to look at me, and he did a quick evaluation on my state of wellbeing. Too happy to see him again and ok, (or at least not in some scary critical condition, anyways), I smile happily at him and close my eyes in joy.

However, a resounding _smack_ brought me out of reverie just in time to see Killua fall to the floor. I mentally call out to him, wanting nothing more than to run to his side. I tried to move, but my wrists were bound with rope, my legs tied at the ankles, and a scary looking guard standing over me with a long rifle held at the ready.

Killua sputtered and as he got up, blood dripped to the floor. My eyes widen as my pupils dilated. Killua had no time to recover, for his brother sent him back to the floor with another bone-cracking punch to the face. On the floor, his brother sent kick after kick all of Killua's body, beating him to a bloody pulp. Killua could do nothing but curl into a fetal position and try to wait out the assault.

After a few minutes of the monstrous and ruthless beating on the poor boy, his brother stopped. "Hmm. I would've thought that she'd have broken by now." He stopped to think some more. Then his eyes seemed to just every so slightly perk up as he got an idea. And I could just tell it wasn't a good one. "Ah! Maybe she has to hear you scream first, before being able to break the barriers placed on her powers."

And with that, instead o physically beating Killua, who already looked to be at his limit, he took out a Taser. Yes. In all of the crazy shit that was happening, the crazy sadist took out a very _normal_, _average_ Taser. It was actually sort of laughable that in all this mess up crap, there would actually be some use of a simple police weapon.

The tall brother turned it on, and naturally I had to be wrong about the _average_ looking Taser. Was it normal? Of course not. How could anything be sane anymore? Instead of blue electricity, or whatever was the normal color of a Taser gun, it was a blistering hot white. I wouldn't have truly been able to tell from this distance, but the 5 second sight-sound difference made me realize just how crazy deadly this thing was. It wasn't _just_ electricity. It was pure, untamed _lightening. _As in, the stuff that shoots between charged and uncharged clouds in the air and to the ground lightening. That friggin' crazy stuff.

And Killua's brother was going to use it on him. I was freaking out right now. I was such a mix of emotions, I couldn't even think any more. I felt pure, blistering hatred for the bastard of a man who could do something so awful and brutal to his own brother for no other reason than to get me to do something that I had no clue how to, nor did I even know what the hell he was talking about; pissed off like a raging bull at the restraints keeping me from running to my beloved's side; sad and questioning about the comments brought up about my long-missing-supposed-dead mother; confused as heck about the powers Killua's brother seemed to want to get me to use; and a frantic and powerful will to protect the one who had given me a name, a place to belong, a person to live for aside from myself, a reason to live, _a home,_ even if that home was just one lone person. He was nevertheless my home. As they say, a home is a place for the heart.

And that was Killua. The very Killua who now looked so mangled it wasn't even funny. Who was beaten to almost unrecognizable state. The one lying an ever growing pool of his own blood. And the one who was now two steps away from being electrocuted by pure white energy. Suddenly, two things happened simultaneously within the mere blink of an eye.

My desire to live with and stay by the white-haired boy's side for the rest of my life strengthened into an unbreakable resolve; and that resolve turned into the hammer that un-hesitantly destroyed the barrier that was placed in me. I felt my emotions fuel the reservoir of inner potential, and the sudden onslaught of power burst from within deep in my chest, through my diaphragm, and amplifying through my vocals.

"_STOOOOOOPPPPPP!" _I screamed with all my might. Power exploded from that one outlet. Sound waves rippled through the air with enough force to visibly be seen by the naked eye. Winds picked up as if a typhoon was coming through, blades of fast-moving air molecules formed material blades of sheer destruction, shredding everything as though it was paper to scissors. The guards were thrown like dolls, and were shredded to bloody messes as if a pack of angry, hungry wolves had gotten ahold of them. Warehouse windows shattered all at once throughout the entire 4 mile long port.

After an amazingly long few minutes of screaming, I eventually ran out of air, and the winds died down as the force behind my call slowly weakened. Everything was effected… except for one figure. Killua's brother. In fact, he seemed absolutely thrilled, a chilling aura of power-hungry bliss marveling in my power of sound. He threw back his head and laughed a psychotic laugh, labeling him as even more of a lunatic (I don't think there's actually a word in any human language that can actually capture this guy's insanity).

"Hahaha! That was marvelous, my dear siren!" he said joyfully. "Oh, how love can be used to one's own advantage. It's such a burdensome weakness, but it truly is affective, is it not?"

Suddenly tired as I've never been tired before, my eyes suddenly start drooping, seeming to not care that I was in the presence of someone clearly interested in using me for my power. However, only one thing was on my mind. I don't know how I knew this, but some inner, _motherly_ voice seemed to instruct me.

I put the last of my coherent thoughts and feelings, and pushed them all into one last sentence. "_Save Killua"_

The last thing I saw was a soft, gentle green light emerge from my mouth as if it were a tiny living Tinkerbell, and gently flew over to Killua. Once there, It enveloped said boy in a warm light, his injuries disappearing as if they were never even there in the first place.

Then I was out cold.

* * *

**A.N: Ok guys, I just posted a poll on my page or where ever it is that Polls usually appear on (I've never done one before), so if you wouldn't mind taking a few seconds to take a look, I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks! XD**


End file.
